Hard Reminders
by ThoughtsRoam
Summary: While in the locker room, Angela gives Fareeha her thoughts on scars and an opportunity to be rid of them. Fareeha offers her philosophy on them, and why she'll be keeping them. Their disagreement develops into something else.


The post-mission locker room was silent between Angela Ziegler (Codename: Mercy) and Fareeha Amari (Codename: Pharah) for quite a while. They had just returned from an assignment and were alone together. Fareeha was still there because the machine that takes off (and puts on) her armor was on the fritz, so she had to manually remove it. All the parts of the Raptora armor she dons were designed to be removed manually only if the wearer needed medical attention on the battlefield. Taking off the whole suit by hand was an endeavor.

Angela was still there for three reasons. The first being she had looked over everyone else to see if they had wounds and/or injuries that their foolish pride made them conceal. She found more often than not that her teammates hid their injuries from her. Out of either embarrassment from making "rookie mistakes," or from the belief that they didn't need help.

However, Fareeha wasn't like that. She'd always tell Angela or whomever was the nearest medic if she was hurt. She was a disciplined woman, and she never let pride get in her way. She couldn't do her best if she hid injuries.

The second reason Angela was still there was that her Valkyrie suit also takes a while to remove. Despite being lightweight and flexible, it still has a lot of components, especially the wings. The suit uses biofeedback to check certain muscles she needed to flex to activate her wings. It can also close around any wound she sustains. So it wasn't something she could simply take off.

The third reason she lingered was to see if Fareeha needed any assistance with her armor. It still amazed Angela how she was able to run around in all that. But the fierce soldier didn't require any help; she knew her armor like Angela knew the human body.

Fareeha had removed the last piece of armor from her torso, and carefully placed it on the bench. She would have to put it through the machine later to see if it was operational, so she made a conscious effort not to lose any pieces. Once she got her top free of the metal, the black pre-suit remained. The skintight suit was designed to prevent pinching from the armor and redistribute weight. It also offered a small amount of protection.

She pulled her arms out of the sleeves and pulled it down to her waist, letting it hang at her hips. She was no doubt thankful to be out of the tight material, leaving her in only a sports bra.

Angela had looked over Fareeha's back. As excellent a soldier she was, Fareeha wasn't bulletproof, and had more than her fair share of scars. White streaks of scar tissue stained her otherwise smooth bronze skin. True, the scars healed wonderfully. Most of them anyway. Still though, it's almost as if Fareeha had instilled discipline into her very flesh, and her skin wouldn't dare do anything other than properly heal.

"You know, I can get rid of those for you," Angela suddenly said.

Fareeha hadn't heard the soft spoken proposition over the clattering of her armor. She stood and turned to face Angela with a quirked eyebrow,

"I'm sorry?" she asked. As she turned, Angela saw the scars on her front side.

"The scars," the good doctor clarified. "I know of many salves and creams that can fix those right up." She offered a small smile to display her sincerity in the offer, and show it came from a place of caring.

Fareeha returned the smile.

"No, thank you Angela." She sat back down on the bench to work on her leg armor.

Angela wasn't too surprised by this response. She was well aware of how these soldier types liked their scars. Still, she was determined.

Freeing herself of her own chest armor, she dared a step closer to Fareeha.

"Each of them is a show of an act of violence committed against you though. I just don't see why you'd want these ghastly reminders to stay." Fareeha listened to what she had to say before she stood up again and stepped even closer to the doctor.

"That's an interesting way to look at it, Angela." They were now within arm's length of each other. "But it's not like I've gotten them from something inherently horrible. I got them from doing my job. Protecting the innocent, keeping the world safe. And that's nothing to be ashamed of." Fareeha was standing directly in front of Angela. "I see them as trophies," she picked up Angela's hand and continued, "Memories of how I've survived through impossible situations." Fareeha led the doctor's hand to her torso, her fingers grazing her well sculpted abs. Angela couldn't help but blush.

This was far more from her first time touching someone in such a sensitive area. Even more specifically, this wasn't her first time touching Fareeha. But all those times were under medical circumstances; she guided her own hand. This was far more...intimate. Fareeha moved the doctor's hand to rest just above her hip, where there was a vaguely star shaped scar. Before Angela could ask, Fareeha explained,

"Libya. We were tracking a terrorist cell smuggling military grade weapons. We found them, or rather they found us. The sorry bastard that tried to kill me should've been a better shot. Clean through," Fareeha guided Angela's hand to the exit wound. "Just missed the kidney. My men and I took them out. Mine was the only serious injury."

In the relatively short time Angela and Fareeha worked together in the field, she knew of the few scars she had acquired. But in the 20 years since Overwatch's disbanding, Fareeha had joined the Egyptian military and then Helix Security International. What had happened to the little girl she once knew? Angela had known back then that Fareeha would one day join the military, no matter how much she and her mother tried to sway her. But it still pained her to see that once sweet innocent girl, now turned fierce warrior, so battle worn.

While that train of thought coursed through Angela's head, Fareeha continued to guide her hand. Angela's mind snapped back to focus when Fareeha brought her hand back to her abs. There was a sprinkle of tiny scars, with no uniform shape or pattern. She went on to explain,

"Kuwait. A town got caught in the middle of a battle between two warlords. The mission was to get the civilians out and quell the conflict," Fareeha let Angela's hand freely wander. "A kid we extracted ran back in. He had get something from his house. A toy or something." Fareeha chuckled as she recalled. How she could find humor in a memory of a battle was beyond Angela.

"Anyway, I ran after him into his home. Once he had his precious cargo secured, I put him on my back. There was a grenade just outside the front door." Angela couldn't hold in her gasp.

"The blast tore the door apart," she continued, "wood fragments were all over the place. By some miracle, none of them hit my face, and the blast didn't knock me over. Couldn't be all that lucky however. Quite a few made it to my stomach." Fareeha paused a moment. "I had to keep walking though. I had to get him out of there. It wasn't too long a walk, but a few wood chips in the gut certainly add some difficulty. I got him out of there and after a few bandages I was good to go." Angela was listening, but she was still exploring the various scars along Fareeha's torso. She got a little lost in the cacophony of it all.

"The point is this: scars aren't all that bad. They're reminders I was doing the right thing." A wordless nod from the doctor, followed by,

"I suppose." Angela had to admit, she made a fair point. But still it hurt her a little to know that she couldn't help even a bit. Almost like she read her mind Fareeha said,

"Tell you what, if and ever I get a scar from something wrong, you'll be the first person I'll call to get rid of it. Deal?" Fareeha punctuated the offer by lifting Angela's hand with her left one, and looking her right in the eyes. The doctor smiled before answering.

"Deal."

They were now body to body, pressed against one another. Angela didn't seem to notice. Fareeha who stood a few inches taller, had a sly smile stretch across her face.

"Now tell me," with her free hand, she trailed her index finger along Angela's torso. "Who doctors the doctor?"

"H-Huh?" Angela stuttered at the intimate touch. She was blushing far more than she wanted to be. Fareeha leaned in closer, stopping just in front of Angela's ear.

"If I were to take this black suit off of you right now, I wouldn't find...one...scar?" Fareeha asked, whispering. The breaths from her words felt like electricity on Angela's earlobe. The proposition sent a shiver down her spine. She wasn't sure how to respond to such a question.

"N-no I don't think so," she answered with shallow breath. Fareeha's finger started to travel northwards.

"Not...one...blemish...anywhere?" Fareeha asked more into her neck than her ear. Her breath grazed the now hypersensitive skin. Goosebumps traveled all over Angela's body. Fareeha's finger made its way up, between Angela's breasts, and came to a stop on her sternum.

With the material her pre-suit was made of, there wasn't any loss in touch. It was as if Fareeha was trailing her finger along her bare skin. If not for her bra underneath, she might as well have stood naked before Fareeha. The thought made her sweat; she bit the inside of her lip to expel it.

She could think of several different reasons as to why she should stop this. She should push Fareeha, beautiful as she is, away and explain why they mustn't continue.

She gulped, hard, and as smoothly as she could manage said,

"You're more than welcome to check." A moment later Fareeha's lips were on hers. Their arms freely wrapped around the other's body.

Angela didn't know what came over her, but she couldn't summon the courage to stop. The feel, the taste of Fareeha's lips, the sensation of her strong arms wrapped around her, and the weight of their chests pressed against one another; they all pulled Angela back into the pit of her deepest buried desire. A desire she didn't even know she had until a few moments ago.

As she went through her internal conflict, Fareeha lifted her by the thighs and pushed her back onto the lockers. A small breath pushed from her lungs upon hitting the wall, but it was brushed aside by Fareeha crashing their lips together again. Angela's body reacted on its own, wrapping her legs around Fareeha's waist and her arms around her shoulders.

They continued kissing, hard, the air around their mouths became hot with their mixed breath. Their, admittedly ragged, breathing became more in sync. Although to a lesser degree now, Angela was still thinking she should stop this. But as they pulled apart, taking a pace to breathe, she caught the look on Fareeha's face, one of pure smoldering desire. There was only one thought in her mind then.

They both had on entirely too much clothing.

She and Fareeha had to resist the urge to simply rip off their pre-suits as they both, respectively, cost thousands of dollars. Fareeha had to let Angela stand on her own two feet so she could continue taking off the armor on her thighs. She sat back down to work on it, but Angela, not wanting to slow down at all, sat on her lap. Straddling her, she took the lead in the renewed session of kissing. Without even seeing it, Fareeha managed to take off the rest of her armor. She'd taken it off much faster than earlier, leading Angela to believe that Fareeha was stalling this entire time. The thought made her smile into the kiss.

Soon the pieces from both of their armor laid scattered about after Fareeha helped Angela out of her leg guards. Now they were only in their pre-suits. While Fareeha's tongue asked for entry to Angela's mouth, her hands explored her back, searching for...something. She found her prize upon smoothing over Angela's ass cheeks. As Angela invited her tongue in, Fareeha gave her butt a playful squeeze.

An audible gasp escaped Angela's lips. It was followed by a chuckle from the doctor. She took her arms from around Fareeha, and started to peel back where the pre-suit came up to the back of her head. It was held up by the halo she wore, which she tossed aside, hoping it didn't dent as it hit the floor. But she had more important matters to attend to. She peeled it back down off her nape, before Fareeha assisted her.

She tugged it down to her shoulders, taking care to tear it. She saw Angela's bra straps, they were thin and black, and a smile formed on Fareeha's face.

"Don't you have more than enough support from your armor?" She questioned.

"I wear it out of decency, Fareeha. Unlike you, I don't live in my armor. I take it off sometime." She tried to seem cool and confident, but she was sure she was going to faint from blood loss if she didn't stop blushing. She couldn't help it though, she was getting undressed by Fareeha who had the most ravenous look on her eyes as she gazed over the doctor's body.

"Oh, really?" Fareeha replied as she continued to pull the pre-suit down. A peek of Angela's cleavage came into view, and then finally her bra. "This is for decency, huh?" Fareeha asked with a quirked eyebrow.

The bra had an ornate silk lace decoration. It looked expensive.

"Sexiness and decency can go hand in hand." Angela explained.

"On that, we can agree." Fareeha said while she was unhooking her bra.

Truth be told, the bra was a gift from a former coworker; in case she should "meet someone special" at work. Angela had been so busy ever since Overwatch was reformed, that she had forgotten to do any laundry, and this bra was the only clean one she had. But she was sure that mentioning gifts from friends and not doing laundry would ruin the mood of what they had going on at the moment. So she kept that to herself.

Fareeha pulled down more and more of the suit, exposing Angela's stomach. A slight sheen was present on her skin. It was on account of how nervous she was. Once her torso was exposed, Angela felt the need to mention,

"I feel you're overdressed for this occasion, mein schatz." With that, Fareeha rolled her sports bras straps off her shoulders. She let Angela do the rest of the work, shimmying the fabric up and over her head as she lifted her arms to help. After exposing Fareeha's perky round breasts Angela leaned in to kiss Fareeha's neck. Her hands, purposefully avoiding her breasts, travelled up her sides. Fareeha tilted back her head and let a moan come out. Angela's hands were like fireworks on her skin. Every inch she travelled, another explosion went off. Angela took her lips farther south. She lightly peppered Fareeha's décolletage with kisses, finally her hands cupped Fareeha's breasts, eliciting another moan from the soldier.

"The big bad soldier can't control herself? I had hoped your years in the military would give you more composure." the doctor joked. Fareeha chuckled in response.

"That's just what you do to me doctor."

The rest of their pre-suits and underwear were strewn on the floor. With impressive strength Fareeha had lifted Angela onto her shoulders by her legs so that she could more efficiently get to her center. Angela held onto the top of the lockers she was being pressed against to stabilize herself. A feat made difficult by how hell-bent Fareeha seemed to eat her out. She rapturously licked, nibbled, and tongue fucked Angela's pussy.

If weren't for the fact she needed both hands at her sides, white knuckling the lockers, she'd cover her mouth to shield her moans and wild cries of pleasure from whomever might be in the vicinity. She just silently prayed no one was around. Or she just might've prayed aloud. In all honesty, she wasn't even sure what language she crying out in. On some subconscious level she knew she was screaming out Fareeha's name, but not much else.

"Oh, mein Gott! Fuck! Fuck! Scheiße!" Normally Angela would abstain from cursing, but the circumstances more than called for it. Angela threw her head back, closed her eyes and let whatever come out her mouth. She couldn't see Fareeha smiling in between her legs as her moans became more arduous.

She decided to tease the doctor, not wanting her to get off so soon. She slowed her licking pace to a lethargic crawl. She circled her tongue around Angela's clit, but almost painfully slow. She stole a glance upwards to see the visible discomfort forming on Angela's face. The doctor looking down between her legs to see the smug look Fareeha had that she expressed only with her eyes. Angela softly muttered her pleas for her to continue.

"I cannot seem to hear you doctor, you'll have to speak up." Fareeha teased, taking her mouth completely away from Angela's snatch, causing even more displeasure. Fareeha stood there, with the smuggest of grins on her now wet face. Angela would not have it. Daring to move one of her arms; she took her right hand, grabbing a fistful of hair at the back of Fareeha's head. She pushed her face back to her pussy, and promptly said.

"Get back in there!" hoping it was enough to get Fareeha started again. It was more than enough, Fareeha started to eat her out again. At the risk of losing control of her, Fareeha moved her left arm from around Angela's thigh. She brought her hand up to assist her, sliding in two fingers with ease. She twisted and twirled her digits as well as her tongue within Angela's walls. The pressure from Angela's thighs on her head and how her hips were bucking in her face let Fareeha know how close she was to orgasming.

She stuck her tongue as far in as it could go and finger fucked Angela through her climax. The doctor in turn, almost violently, shook her hips; practically smearing her essence all over Fareeha's face. Not that the soldier seemed to mind. In fact, she seemed to enjoy it.

As Angela sunk down from her orgasmic high, Fareeha lowered her to the ground. Her knees were shaky at first, but she adjusted quickly as Fareeha pressed their lips together. Angela could taste herself on Fareeha's tongue. The sensation brought strength back to her knees, she stood more erect; going more into the kiss. The wetness on their lips made a smacking sound as they passionately kissed; reverberating loudly in the locker room.

Angela guided their make out session to the bench. They didn't need any words to direct themselves. As they sat down, Fareeha opened and entwined her legs with Angela's. The bench was just wide enough to support them as they pressed their hips together. Rubbing their pussies jointly, their breath hitched as they made it a point not to break their kiss. It wasn't until they started thrusting hips that they broke apart to gaze at one another.

Having received no pleasure besides the mental stimulus from eating Angela out; the look on Fareeha's face showed she was in desperate need of release. Hoping to expedite her orgasm, with her free hand Angela started circling Fareeha's clit with her thumb.

"OOOH FUCK…" the soldier moaned out. She held herself up with her hands behind her, but her elbows buckled under the added stimuli. Angela put more pressure, and maneuvered it faster. They got their hips into a steady synchronized rhythm, retreating and advancing to meet each other again and again. Besides the groaning of the bench, all that was heard was a litany of curses in Arabic, English, and German from them; the louder of the two was Fareeha as Angela pressed harder on her clit.

Fareeha used her left hand to grab around Angela's thigh for more leverage, as she more forcefully pumped her hips into hers. She angled herself better and started pistoning her hips. She crashed her pussy into Angela's vigorously over and over. Angela followed suit, using her free hand to hold on to Fareeha's thigh. She laid on her back, carefully as to not fall off. When Fareeha locked eyes with her, Angela put the thumb she used to rub Fareeha's clit a moment ago, in her mouth, sucking loudly on it.

"FUCK, YOU'RE SO NASTY," Fareeha replied to the sight. "Do I taste good?" she asked, not slowing down her humping.

"You tell me," Angela answered as she leaned forward as much as she could. She stuck her hand out for Fareeha, who met it; letting the thumb and other digits into her mouth. Tasting herself on the doctor's fingers sent her overdrive mode apparently; she started bucking her hips even more robustly, almost like she wanted to break both of their hips.

If either of them could say anything other than "FUCK", you wouldn't be able to tell in this moment. As their screams of mutual ecstasy pierced the air, Fareeha started shuddering as a powerful orgasm shook her body. She laid down on top of Angela to catch her breath.

They laid there for a few moments. Their breath mixed, it became sweltering in the space between them. Angela put her arms around Fareeha, her back was slick with sweat. Fareeha thought of wrapping her arms around Angela, but she would've ended hugging the bench they were on and she preferred not to feel ridiculous.

They gazed into each other's eyes before sharing a tender kiss. A smile formed on Angela's face as a thought popped in her head.

"You're so sweaty." the doctor said. Fareeha's chuckle vibrated on her teeth.

"You're not too dry either." the soldier quipped back.

"We should hit the showers." Angela suggested. Fareeha got her meaning. She stood, grabbed Angela's hand, and led her to the showers.

…

Fareeha turned the water handles without looking, still kissing Angela. A blast of freezing water hit her back causing the hardened soldier to jump and shriek. Angela couldn't help but laugh at the sight, unable to hold back her giggles as Fareeha frantically adjusted the handles to add some heat to their shower.

"Glad you think it's funny." Fareeha said. Angela stifled her laughter.

"Well I'm sure I wouldn't've found it funny if you weren't there to shield me." The countenance of Fareeha grew serious for a second.

"I'll always be there to shield you." she punctuated her declaration with a kiss. The water warmed up finally, the warmth relaxed Fareeha's muscles, and both of them were less tense. Angela reached over to the alcove shower rack, and grabbed a bottle of something; presumably body wash. She squeezed a gob of it into her hand, and put it back. She started lathering Fareeha's chest with the gel.

"Let's get you cleaned up." Angela said. Her hands rubbing all over, cupping Fareeha's breasts. She flicked her erect nipples with her thumbs. Fareeha bit her lip as Angela continued to coat her in soap, she filled the time by kissing Angela's neck. Angela grabbed the bottle again and squeezed more of the gel into her hands. Fareeha grabbed it also, putting a healthy amount in her hands before dropping the bottle, and coating Angela's big breasts with it.

Soon they were so soapy and wet that their hands practically glided over the others skin. Their breasts slinking past one another as the women pressed their bodies closer. They found it a little hard to get a good hold, but they made due. Angela decided they had enough soap on them, and she guided Fareeha more towards the showerhead. She turned Fareeha around who gave a light chuckle.

"Taking charge, are we?" Angela was standing behind her, with her body pressed to hers. With her left hand she grasped and caressed Fareeha's breasts, her right went down to her snatch; teasing her entrance. The water diluted the soap so that foam ran down Fareeha's body as she put her hands on the wall, Angela pressed her lips to the small of Fareeha's neck as she slid two fingers in.

Fareeha let a long moan out as she was fingered. Angela continued to fondle her breasts as she increased the pace of her fingers pistoning in and out of Fareeha's center. She pulled the soldier close as she possibly could, which was hard considering her bronze ass was slick with water and soap, slipping any which way against the doctor's crotch. She pinched one of Fareeha's nipples, drawing a sharp inhale from her.

The doctor ventured to slide a third finger in, twisting her fingers around in Fareeha's walls.

"Ffffffuck!" Fareeha groaned out. Angela's middle finger had found Fareeha's G-spot. The doctor capitalized on this by having her thumb twiddle on her clit. The extra stimulus made Fareeha's knees buckle, however the stalwart soldier kept herself up, albeit with a string with of curses, Arabic or otherwise. Angela didn't slow her fingers or her thumb; she was practically holding Fareeha up at this point, with her arm around her chest, and by her hand in Fareeha's cunt.

Angela couldn't see Fareeha's face, but judging by the sounds coming out of it, she could guess it was a visage of rapturous pleasure. Her strong arms were struggling to support her as her climax drew closer and closer. Angela felt how close Fareeha was to cumming, her walls drew her fingers in tighter, and her whole body shivered under her touch. Finally, Fareeha's knees tremored as her orgasm tore through her body, an incomprehensible sound escaped her lips. She nearly slipped but she held her ground as she came down from her orgasmic high.

Her breath was ragged, her legs were wobbly, and if it wasn't for the shower they under, she was sure she'd be sweating. She turned to sit down on the tiled floor to catch her breath. Angela straddled her lap like she had earlier. They looked into each other's eyes before wide smiles spread to both their faces. Then an infectious laugh between them. Next, silence, the shower running over them was the only sound.

Angela were unsure of what to make of what they had just done. In the back of her minds she knew, but didn't know how to articulate it. Angela opened her mouth to say something but, Fareeha spoke first,

"I love you Angela," those four words dashing away whatever it was that Angela was going to say.

"I've loved you for a long time now." There was obvious relief in her voice, having finally confess this. She opened her mouth to speak again, but this time Angela cut her off was a press of her lips against hers. Their hands began exploring each other's bodies once again as the shower ran on. The passion she poured into it showed she felt the same way, however saying it is always better.

"I love you too," she said between their kisses.

The end.


End file.
